Side Trip
by yami-no-tenshi Yuffie
Summary: About two months after the battle with Naraku ended. All the jewel shards found. What happens when you throw in a certain espada in sengoku jidai? R&R! First fanfic so all suggestions accpeted. REVISED!
1. Prologue

_A/N: I like my revised version a LOT better :D However i still own nothing._

**Side Trip**

**Prologue**

_'Damn Aizen._' thought Grimmjow. _'Why not send Ulquiorra to spy on the little twerp? Stalking people is probably the only thing not checked off his 'weird things I must do' list.'_ Grimmjow replayed the last few hours of events in his for the umpteenth time.

_Flashback_

"_Grimmjow, I'm sending you to spy on the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." A deep baritone voice echoed through what looked like a throne room._

"_No way in hell would I ever stalk that little bastard around everywhere!"_

"_You have no choice in the matter. Leave to the world of the living. Oh, and try not to get caught." And with that Aizen left Grimmjow practically radiating anger._

_'Damn Aizen'_

_End Flashback_

Grimmjow, still muttering profanities, stopped in the middle of what looked like an enormous sky-lit room. He opened the Garganta and went off to the world of the living.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

It was about two months after the final battle with Naraku ended. All jewel shards found. The well closed up but unfortunately with Kagome stuck in sengoku jidai. Kikyo was finally able to pass on without any regrets. Inuyasha never claimed love for either one of them at the time. But he did clear up that Kagome was more like a sister to him than anything else. She dreaded to think how her family would be worrying about her. How her mother never knew if she was killed or just was trapped on the other side. Kagome made a permanent settlement a couple huts away from Kaede's hut and right next to Sango and Miroku's new home. Shippo lived with Kagome and Kirara with Sango. Inuyasha still sleeps on his favorite branch, in his favorite tree, in his favorite forest which just so happens to be named after him. (Not the Goshinboku. I will explain later on in the next chapter.)

Currently Kagome was reminiscing on her life back in the future by the well. Silently fiddling with the Shikon No Tama that hang innocently around her neck. She had long accepted she could not go back but, it was just nice to come around and remember her family that lies on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well.

Well it would've been nice if a giant rip in the air hadn't come through and ruin her serene moments. And serene moments don't happen to often with Inuyasha and Shippo constantly in the same room.

Emerged from the giant rip, came a strange man with turquoise hair and white clothing.

_'Who the-'_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I''m sad. End of the school year! What to do? I know! Work on thy stories! Read other thy stories! Do not be bored on thy summer vacation! Enjoy!_

_Last Time:_

_Emerged form the giant rip, came a strange man with turquoise hair and white clothing._

_'Who the-'_

**Chapter 1: Mr. Arrancar Man**

Grimmjow set out for the world of the living. However, he noticed that it was taking longer than normal to get there.

_'Am I there yet?'_

There he saw the light to what he thought was Ichigo's world. Pace speeding up, eyes squinting just a tiny bit from the bright light, he finally made it to the other side.

_'This isn't Ichigo's world.'_

He looked around the large clearing. Seeing the beautiful landscaping. 'It'll be a cold day in Hell when I actually call anything beautiful.' Well Hell must be a having an off day, for when he looked towards what looked like a well he say the most entrancing creature he's ever seen.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

_'Who is that? And where did he come from? And what's with the hole in his stomach?' _Kagome thought. '_He's hot...'_

…...

…...

_'Whoa! Where did that come from?'_ She finally found her voice to speak.

"Umm... is there something you needed?" She noticed how he took in the area with slight confusion on his face. She took that moment to observe his appearance. He had spiky turquoise hair and what looked like a jaw shaped bone plate across one side of his jaw. He wore all white clothing save for the black socks. Wearing white hakamas and a white jacket with the sleeves rolled back to the elbows, showing off a toned chest and muscular forearms. Kagome blushed involuntary. When he turned to her she gasped at how bright his eyes looked. After an unbearable moment of silence Kagome started to shift uncomfortably.

Shift

Shift

Blink

"Where'd he go?"

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

Grimmjow just stared at her. After a moment he snapped himself out of his stupor, disgusted with himself for being distracted by a mere human girl. He noticed she was uncomfortable with the silence. He smirked, just loving being the one to cause discomfort and irritation. _'I shouldn't be standing here. I should be going through with my orders.'_ And with that he disappeared the second she blinked.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

After a long moment of just staring at the spot the strange man once was she just walked back to the village in a daze, contemplating the person she just saw. _'I know he wasn't human because of the aura he gives off, but he isn't a youkai either. What was that giant rip in the air? If that's where he came from what's on the other side? What IS he exactly? Why am I asking so many questions? Questions without answers...joy.'_ She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with ye child?" asked the elder miko Kaede.

"Hm? Oh, it's just... I saw someone around the well. He wasn't a human but he wasn't youkai either. And he came through a large rip in the air. He had a large hole straight through his stomach and he wore all white and had what looked like a jaw shaped plate around his actual jaw." Kagome tried to explain the situation as best as possible.

"I think I know what ye are talking about. Myoga once mentioned someone with similar appearances before." She paused. "I think what ye saw was an arrancar."

"...arrancar..."

"Yes, arrancar. Like I said, Myoga has mentioned such a think before but, I know nothing more than the name and appearance. Ye must take it up with him."

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Kagome did a complete 180 already having a good guess where the blood sucking youkai might be.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

After about ten minutes of walking in the Forest of Inuyasha she made it to her destination. Three trees to the left, four trees to the back, and two trees diagonal of the Goshinboku to Inuyasha's 'tree house'.

"Whadaya want Kagome?" a certain dog eared hanyou asked.

"I just wanted to ask Myoga a question." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped down from his favorite branch on the tree. "Well he's not here."

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

**SPLAT!**

"Pleasure to taste you again Master Inuyasha. My, my, Lady Kagome aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" A flea youkai, a flat flea youkai, came into view in Inuyasha's palm. After plopping back up into his original he gave a bow to each.

"Myoga, I have a question for you concerning a strange being I saw." Kagome started out.

"Ah, fire away Lady Kagome."

"Well this...being...was dressed in all white and had a large hole in his stomach. Oh! And he also had this strange looking white plate shaped like a jaw around his jaw line. And came from a rip in the air. He definitely wasn't a human nor was he a youkai."

Ears perked on Inuyasha's head, suddenly interested in the conversation. 'Not a human but not a youkai. What is this guy?'

"So you saw an arrancar? That is quite amazing Lady Kagome. I've never seen one with my own eyes before. They're not known for coming to our world. Did you notice anything else about this arrancar?"

Kagome did a replay of what she observed of this man. Scanning over him once again and doing a double take on his chest. Only seeing the front of him, she wasn't able to see the number six located on his back. However, she did notice the sword hanging on his hip.

"The only other thing I noticed was his sword."

"Enough with his look already, care to explain what an arrancar is?" Inuyasha could see this conversation wasn't going anywhere near his questions so he decided to intervene.

"Such little patience Master."

GLARE

GULP

"Well, an arrancar is a much stronger form of a hollow. Now that rip you saw was known as garganta. A portal to and from their, what they would call home, Hueco Mundo." He paused to let the information sink in. "The most strongest are numbered 1-10 with a tattoo located somewhere on their body called an espada. Generally they're up to no good. And HAVE been known to cause trouble in our world. So, I suggest we stay away from the arrancar for now." Myoga finished up and looked at his audiences faces.

Inuyasha was thinking of how he would like try out his Tetsusaiga on the arrancar. _'Let's just see how strong this guy is. This could be a good fight if he turns out to be an enchilada...or whatever Myoga said it was.'_ Inuyasha smirked _'Stay away my ass.'_

Kagome felt an unwanted feeling of disappointment for not being able to see the Mr. Arrancar Man again. _'I don't like this feeling. ARGH! How do I make it __**go away**__!'_ In the back of her subconscious came the idea of taking a **'**_**walk'**_ and hoping to _**'accidentally'**_ run into said arrancar when she _**'surprisingly'**_ found his aura. Without knowing, she quickly complied to the idea and decided to try it tonight. _'He couldn't have gotten that far.'_

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

_'That's the fourth one I saw today! What's with these low life youkai? It's funny seeing how they __**TRY**__ to kill me.' _Grimmjow gave his hand a quick flick to get rid of the unfortunate youkai's blood off his hand. He had been trying to open garganta over the past couple hours while running into some trouble. It was nearly dusk. Grimmjow's mind betrayed him and found it's way towards the strange woman that he saw earlier at that well. _'She's just a human. I shouldn't be thinking about her at a time like this...or at all for that matter.'_ He sighed. Forcefully, shoving the girl out of his mind...for the time being. He glared at a tree for that unwanted thought. He focused on more important issues. Like where he was, how he got here, and how to get back before Aizen finds out. _'Seeing all these youkai, I can say that I arrived in the past. Possibly, sengoku jidai or somewhere around there. How I got here...BLANK...no idea... and how to get back...BLANK...no idea. One out of three ain't bad right?'_ He sighed yet again. _'I'll just rest here for tonight then try to open garganta when I wake up.'_ And with that he plopped down against the trunk of a tree in a small clearing and let his eyes slide close completely unaware of the visitor approaching a about 30 meters away.

_A/N: I seriously needed to read my stories over. I'm a big grammar person. Everything must ALWAYS be grammatically correct...unless I don't want it to be. :D Until next time..._

_Yami-no-tenshi Yuffie p.s. TMNB Teenage Mutant Ninja Bunnies!_


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yay! Another chapter!)

_Last Time: And with that he plopped down against the trunk of a tree in a small clearing and let his eyes slide close completely unaware of the visitor approaching about 30 meters away._

Chapter 2:

If you looked closely you would notice a red blur darting back and forth in the small clearing Grimmjow was sitting in. However he did feel the presence once the aura reached his senses, he wanted to see what this one might do. When he felt the presence settle he took the moment to open his eyes only to have them completely widen at the sight of a pair of white dog ears sticking out of a bush. _'Now that isn't something you see everyday.'_ he thought.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

After dinner Kagome went to tell Inuyasha she was going for a walk. Strangely though she didn't see him in his tree. She decided he probably went for a run of his own and went for the walk anyway. She didn't know where the strange arrancar might be so she just started walking wherever. She walked for a good 30 minutes and once she was about to give up a powerful dark aura grazed against her own. She really couldn't put her finger on who that could be. _'I know who this is...'_

She paused noticing she walked straight into a bush. She peeked out behind it, sensing this is where the aura was coming from. What she saw totally surprised her. She saw the arrancar from before. Noticing his gaze was toward a bush right of the clearing, she fell over the bush after seeing the dog ears.

**-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-SideTrip-**

Grimmjow jumped to a defensive position after seeing something, or _someone _falling out of a bush. You can't imagine his face when he saw who it was (well you, can just imagine a chibi Grimmjow with his head cocked to the side and a giant question mark next to it).

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Turning around he saw the dog ears again, just this time attached to someones head. 'So Kagome is her name.' He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on what was going on in front of him.

"I should be asking you that! Didn't Myoga tell you to stay away from him?" The girl named Kagome replied.

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"I was walking then got lost."

Grimmjow cleared his throat. All two pairs of eyes went to him. They were both slightly annoyed for interrupting their argument.

No one said a word. It was very unnerving for Kagome so she decided to break the silence.

"W-Who are y-you?"

In a smooth voice he answered, "Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Well I'm Inuyasha you arrantar or whatever the fuck you are! Myoga said that the strongest arrantar-"

"Arrancar."

Inuyasha glared at Grimmjow and Kagome for interrupting him.

"Like I care. Anyway, Myoga said that the strongest arrancars are numbered 1-10...so what number are you? If you were strong enough to get numbered that is."

A barely noticeable tick mark appeared on Grimmjow's forehead. He tried his best to calm down a bit. He turned around and showed him his lower back where his number 6 tattoo was located.

"I don't know...you tell me."

Inuyasha observed the 6 on his back and smirked. "Well this should be an interesting battle."

"Fight? With that metal toothpick at your side you call a sword?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and recklessly swung at Grimmjow.

The idea of Inuyasha and Grimmjow, previously named Mr. Arrancar Man courtesy of Kagome, fighting didn't bode well with her. She feared that there's much more to this arrancar than meets the eye.

Caught off guard by Tetsusaiga's transformation, Grimmjow quickly regained himself and easily stepped to the side, avoiding the blow to his person. He raised his arm out in front of him and fired a cero. Inuyasha turned around and faced the red beam. Eyes widening, he lifted Tetsusaiga and cut through the cero and causing it to reach behind him destroying the trees in the background.

Kagome thought it'd be a good to time to intervene before they cause some serious damage to their surrounding and to them. "Wait. We've never seen any of your kind around. What brings you to the area?" She was regretting opening her mouth because Grimmjow's hard stare went straight to her.

"I'd like to know that myself. One moment I'm in the garganta, next I'm in your strange world."

It took her a moment to remember what a garganta was. "We could probably help. We know someone that's pretty knowledgeable about, well everything I guess."

Inuyasha looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "Kagome! We can't just help him! Didn't Myoga say that those arrantar-"

"ArranCAR." Grimmjow and Kagome simultaneously corrected him.

"WHATEVER! Didn't Myoga say that arrancars are usually up to no good! And he told us to steer clear of them anyway. I don't see why we have to help ever creature that we come across."

"Well, the faster we figure out what's wrong and help him, the faster you can have your fight then let him be on his merry way!"

Grimmjow considered the idea for the moment. It was obvious he wasn't going to get back to his world by just trying to open the garganta.

"It's fine with me. So where is this 'Myoga' person?"

Kagome's mood immediately brightened. She threw Inuyasha a face that said 'HA! Two against one! Can't complain now!' She turned towards the direction of village and walked off, Grimmjow lazily followed leaving Inuyasha to grumble and sulk as he too followed, not wanting to miss the strange conversation begging to happen.

A/n: Finished! AHHHHH! CARPAL TUNNEL! ha ha just kidding. Until next time.

Yami-No-Tenshi Yuffie :)


	4. Chapter 3

__

_A/N: Sorry for very long updates. There are just some family issues I had to deal with._

_On another note, I usually don't thrive on reviews but a certain review made me smile! Not that I don't smile, but I just don't come across compliments that makes me smile more than just those small smiles that everyone gives when receiving a compliment. I usually smile out of the crazy things I see in this world!(Be prepared to read that one day in a story. I tend to write what I literally say.) So thank you for your kind review, **callmeBaby'08'**._

_And thank you other reviewers_

**_tinabug_**

****

**_AKARY YAMI_**

********

**_akatsuki-cloude_**

**_jesswolf22_**

**_XxKuragari no KagexX_**

* * *

_Last time: She turned towards the direction of village and walked off, Grimmjow lazily followed leaving Inuyasha to grumble and sulk as he too followed, not wanting to miss the strange conversation begging to happen._

_

* * *

_

****

Chapter 3

Kaede sighed as a slap resounded through the whole village. She absently wondered how she could hear that. Sango and Miroku were, after all, suppose to be in Sango's old demon slayer village, it was around the time that it was destroyed.

"Kagome has been out for a long time now. When do you think she'll be back?" Kaede looked at Shippo's worried form. She sipped her tea silently before replying. "I don't know. But I'm sure she's alright. She has Inuyasha with her." At that moment they heard an extremely loud 'SIT!' followed by a thud and an over done laugh.

"I believe that's them now and they brought a guest."

_

* * *

_

Kagome resisted a giggle as a she heard a slap. Sango and Miroku weren't even in the area. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That pervert's never gonna learn is he?"

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Grimmjow inwardly cringed at the noise. That sounded ridiculously painful. He'd hate to be at the receiving end of that.

"It's none of your business anyway! So just stay quiet till we get to Myoga."

"Inuyasha there's no need to act so rude!" Kagome fumed. Sometimes she just really hated Inuyasha's mannerisms.

"Yes there is!" Inuyasha nearly cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Stop acting so childish!"

"No!" Inuyasha nearly cut her off again, responding so quickly like he knew what she was going to say. He probably did too. There was a good possiblity that they've had this argument before.

Grimmjow found the argument extremely amusing. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as the hanyou repeatedly cut off Kagome.

_'Entertainment. Maybe be stuck here for the time being won't be so bad.'_

He turned his attention back to his 'show'. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Grimmjow's eyebrows rose as he saw the rosary beads glow a bright purple right before they dragged the unfortunate hanyou to the ground.

_

* * *

_

Kaede looked up from the fire in front of her as she heard the flap to the hut move. Her eyes widened at the being that entered after her. Once everyone settled in with Kagome sitting across from her on the opposite side of the fire, Inuyasha sitting in a corner with Tetsusaiga in his arms, and Grimmjow leaning on the wall, Kaede decided that'd be a good time to see what's going on.

"So what brings ye hear? And with an arrancar no less." All eyes were on her.

"Grimmjow seems to have a problem getting back to his world. The portal that the arrancars use somehow brought him to our world. We were wondering if Myoga could help us."

that he's from another time._ 'What it if he's from my time?'_ The question gave Kagome a small bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to see her family again. That is, if Grimmjow is from her time and they find a way to get him back to it.

"No."

"Have you tried opening the portal to your world again?"

"If I could I wouldn't be here." This was getting him no where.

"I'd ask Myoga too. This is a very strange predicament indeed. He's not from this time and the portal he uses to get here isn't working. Unfortunatley, Myoga left quite awhile ago. He said he went to visit Lord Sesshomaru."

Everyone visibly deflated, the exception of Grimmjow who just glared and wondered why God decided to pick on his ass today.

"I guess were just going to have to track Myoga down. We leave in the morning." With that Inuyasha stood and left the hut probably going to sleep in his tree.

Kagome was somewhat happy about this. She missed traveling all around the country, it's been boring around the village. There wasn't really anything exciting going since the death of Naraku. Demons knew to avoid this area unless they had a death wish. She looked towards Grimmjow wondering where he'd sleep...if arrancars did sleep. "Grimmjow, if you don't like sleeping outdoors, you can spend the night at my home." Grimmjow looked down at the girl.

"No thanks, I'll do fine on my own." Kagome gave a slight nod before she picked up Shippo who fell asleep on the ground in some point in time. Grimmjow and Kagome both headed out the hut before going in different directions. Kaede sighed, and set out a futon for her to sleep on. _'It seems that they're on yet another quest.' _

* * *

The moment Kagome stepped out of the hut, Grimmjow disappeared. Kagome made her way towards her hut. She shed her miko garbs, her green and white school uniform long retired, and changed into one of her sleeping yukata.

Grimmjow sat staring at Kagome's form as she moved Shippo next to her on the futon from the tree he decided to sleep in. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before he fell asleep, _'Who knew she had a such a nice body underneath those clothes?'_ A smirk planted firmly on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Ha! I couldn't leave the chapter without seeing Grimmjow's pervy side. XD I have a bunch of random ideas for some new stories. So be prepared to see some new stories out there sometime. Hmm...be prepared...I kinda want to watch the Lion King now...TO MY SECRET STASH OF DISNEY CLASSICS! (i acutally have a secret stash of disney classics lol. My favorites: Aladdin and Lion King. I even have a never opened, never watched, still in the wrapper Mary Poppins movie. I value unopened items.) Review please. Until next time. _

_Yami-No-Tenshi Yuffie 3_


	5. Chapter 4

_Last Time: __The moment Kagome stepped out of the hut, Grimmjow disappeared. Kagome made her way towards her hut. She shed her miko garbs, her green and white school uniform long retired, and changed into one of her sleeping yukata._

_Grimmjow sat staring at Kagome's form as she moved Shippo next to her on the futon from the tree he decided to sleep in. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before he fell asleep, 'Who knew she had a such a nice body underneath those clothes?' A smirk planted firmly on his face._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Sango?" Kagome groggily sat up from her futon. "What time is it?" It was official. Kagome is just not a morning person.

"Umm...early ..." Sango said as she plopped down next to Kagome.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Miroku and I just got back awhile ago and Kaede was up to greet us. She told us about your situation with the arrancar-" Is Inuyasha the only that can't remember a 3-syllable word? "- and Miroku and I decided to come join you."

"Okay. Can you go get everyone together before Inuyasha starts having a rampage?"

"Sure." And with that, Sango bounded out of the hut.

Sighing, Kagome gently woke up Shippo. After changing into her miko garbs, she exited the hut with Shippo hanging off her shoulders.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes Shippo?"

Shippo thought his next words carefully before replying. "Is there any possibility of me getting a dad?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Was just wondering. It'd be nice to have a full family. My mom, my dad, and I."

Smiling at the starry far away look in Shippo's eyes, she gently patted his head. "Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe one day. But until then you'll just have to deal with me."

Shippo sarcastically replied. "Oh joy."

Laughing, Kagome made her way to Kaede's hust where she was sure everyone was.

"Feh, took you long enough."

"I could've taken longer."

"Lady Kagome, where is the arrancar-" Seriously, it's only Inuyasha. " -you met?"

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since last night."

As if on cue, Grimmjow appeared next to Kagome. Looking over Miroku and Sango, Grimmjow sneered. "Who the hell are those two?"

"This is Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk."

_'What the hell? She just ignores Grimmjow's terrible manners but when it comes to me I get yelled at and a bunch of sits! Sooooo unfair!'_ Inuyasha mentally pouted._ 'Why the fuck does this guy get special treatment?'_

"Well, now that everyone's here. Let's get going."

Everyone walked off as Kaede waved them goodbye and goodluck. Inuyasha leading followed by Sango and Miroku. Kirara in her demon form carrying Shippo, then Kagome and lastly Grimmow. Him thinking it was best to discourage any contact and/or conversation with him what-so-ever, lest on of them be killed.

* * *

About halfway through the day, Kagome took a glance at Grimmjow. Of course it wasn't the first glance. And she knew that he probably knew (She still swore that she saw his eye twitch once). She had plenty of glances towards him, this just so happened to be the one where she caught his eyes. Squealing quietly, she turned her head to the front of the group and became enamored with Kirara's tails.

* * *

Grimmjow's eye twitched. He was getting pretty annoyed with that girl- err... Kagome!- starring at him.

He turned his head away from the random trees he was looking at to stare at Kagome. He raised an eyebrow as she shrieked and turned away.

_'What the hell? She's even stranger than fucking spoon head Nnoitra.'_

He silently watched as Kagome's pace slowed down and fell into step with his.

"Soooo..."

"..."_ 'Go away.' _Grimmjow's eye started twitching again.

"Well..."

"...?" _'Pl- Ple- please, go away.'_ It was hard to say please even in his mind.

"Umm-"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Well sorry for trying to strike up a conversation."

"Don't."

Kagome's face started to get a little flushed in anger. "And there are those wonderful people skills."

"Ditto. Who the hell strikes up a conversation with 'uhh'? And to someone who obviously looks like he doesn't want to talk or be talked to!"

_'The nerve of this guy! Now if only I had a second set of subjugation beads...hmmm...maybe I can talk to Myoga about that. A 'friendly' reminder of the bratty, talkative, stubborn girl. (Even though he has yet to call her by...anything...much less those names.)'_

Grimmjow suppressed the urge to slowly create distance between her as she stopped talking and had an evil glint in her eyes, drumming her fingers together in an evil villian like manner.

"Hey! What did you do to Kagome?" Grimmjow stepped to the right as Shippo tried to jump on his shoulder.

"Nothing. We were argueing and then she got quiet and looked like...that..."

Jumping up from his spot on the ground, Shippo, this time, did land on Grimmjow's shoulder. "That's her evil intent look. No doubt she has something in store for you later on."

Shippo looked at Grimmjow's disbelieving face. "I'm serious! One day Miroku peeped on her and Sango while they were bathing. She got that look. And vthe next day Miroku woke up with 'perv' written all over his face and his hair was dyed a REALLY bright green!"

Shippo was suddenly pulled down from his perch and into the arms of Kagome who smuthered his mouth to keep him from speaking any further.

"That's enough Shippo. Kids. Such wild imaginations they have. Heh...heheh...heh..." Kagome bounded off to Miroku and Sango to talk about some random thing.

Grimmjow looked down at Kirara, now in her small cat form.

"...This is only the beginning, isn't it?"

"Mew."

"I'm actually kinda afraid...kinda."

"Mew."

* * *

_A/N: Lots of drabbles thou is writing. Hope those enjoy thou new chapter! I apologize if it's not to your liking._

_Yami-no-tenshi Yuffie 3_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm very very very sorry for not updating, but I had a summer reading assignment that I ignored, but alas summer vacation is coming to an end and I can't procrastinate for too long. Anyway, enjoy this chapter._

_P.S. Several foreshadowing mentioned so look out for that_

* * *

Of course when Grimmjow said he was somewhat scared, even that was overexaggerated. He still doesn't see anyone as a potential threat, though he was still refused to warm up to them, he became familar with the arguements and daily habits (perverted monk comes to mind). They brought amusement more so than irritation. And he had no problem expressing it, either emotion. Though most of the arguements between hanyou and miko were about their new arrancar companion. That he could do without.

On another note, he would never admit it out loud, through watching silently and adding input every now and then just to piss off Inuyasha, he knows quite a bit about the group. Especially the miko that started this all. Not that he complained much, mind you. In the short few weeks he's been here, the most obvious trait he noticed about Kagome was her bottomless pit of kindness to every charity case she comes acrosss. At this point he expected her to join a group on the goal for world peace. Not that kindness was a bad thing, but as we all know, kindness was never his forte.

Still. Every now and then he begrudgingly catches himself staring at the miko. As if trying to memorize every feature visible; though he would never use such a sentence. He would also find himslef glaring at the perverted monk as he tries to peek on the girls while they bathed. Trying to restrain himself from mudering him. Though for Kagome's sake more than Sango's.

While on the subject of Kagome, Grimmjow thought back to the small moments that happened the past few weeks.

* * *

_"Sir, I see omnious clouds, hovering about this village..."_

_Grimmjow's eye twitched as he watched the elder of the village succumb to Miroku's 'omnious cloud' scam. He knew humans weren't the most intelligent beings but damn! How could anyone could fall for that. 'And on a day like this! There aren't even clouds out! What the hell!'_

_Grimmjow looked at Kagome as he felt her scoot closer to him. "I'm sorry you have to witness this bad attempt at a lie. "If he got anything out of Kagome's expressing, he would guess she couldn't believe this was working either._

_"I'm sorry for the human that buys this crap."_

_Giggling Kagome made herself comfortable at Grimmjow's side, putting some of her weight on him. Unnoticed by everyone but one._

* * *

Now that he looked back on it, why didn't he push her away? He'd have to look more into that.

* * *

_As Grimmjow walked towards his room, he saw Kagome walking his way, probably towards her own room._

_He silently observered her. Wet hair, white sleeping yukata slightly dampened making it somewhat see-through. He resisted the urge to smirk. She probably just came back from the bath house._

_A few paces after they walked past each other he heard the miko call his name. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he didn't say anything just waited for her to continue._

_"Goodnight Grimmjow."_

_"Tch." Grimmjow swiftly left the spot he was standing at and in a flas landed in front of the door to his room._

_She didnt' really expect him to respond did she? Because he wouldn't. Didn't._

_At least, he thought he didn't._

* * *

Grimmjow was still unsure when he heard goodnight, if it came as a thought or through his lips.

* * *

_All was silent in the Inu-taichi plus one arrancar, besides the crackling of the almost non-existent fire and the sound of the crickets._

_Grimmjow sat against a tree trunk, arms folded behind his head. Seemingly resting._

_He cracked an eye open as he heard a slight rustling from the otherside of camp. He watched as Kagome untangle herself from her blankets and walked into the forest._

_Both eyes now open and curosity getting the best of him, he silently followed._

_The same pair of eyes following every movement._

* * *

He still didn't what made him follow her.

Curosity killed the cat he supposed? Technically he _was _a cat. A panther, a wild cat.

* * *

_She sat on a small cliff overlooking a lake._

_Grimmjow contemplated approaching her. On one hand he was very curious about her reasons to come out here. On the oth- hell, he's just gonna go up to her._

_Grimmjow quickly walked up to Kagome and nosily plopped down next to her, legs crossed._

_"Why are you here?" She jumped slightly at his voice as if she didn't see nor hear him sit down. Was she that lost in thought?_

_"I needed fresh air?"_

_'Fresh air? We're sleeping outside.'_

_He gave Kagome a disbelieving look. 'She seriously doesn't expect me to believe that does she?'_

_"Eh, you don't believe that do you? Well, I kinda don't know why I'm here. I just started feeling excited and I guess I came here to calm down. I've recently had this feeling that there's more than just talking to Myoga and taking you home."_

_"And you're...happy about that?" He was slightly annoyed that she could be happy about delaying te solution to his dilemma._

_She seemed to be thinking it over carefully. "Well, my life has been a little dull since my previous journey ended." That piqued is curosity. "Not many demons come near the village anymore. Not even for the Shikon-No-Tama." At this she fiddled with the small jewel around her neck. "I've lived 4 years of my life traveling all across Japan. I can't just sit still and do nothing the rest of my life. And as out of character as the sounds, I kinda like the thrill of battle." Now __**that **__he can relate to- "Just without the killing." Sorta._

_And then Grimmjow wondered. Why was she telling him all this? She obviously came here to be alone, so she should be mad that he followed. But more importantly, why was he listening?_

* * *

He silently mused on the more he listened to Kagome, the more Grimmow wanted to know about her.

_"...previous journey..." _What previous journey?

_"...the Shikon-No-Tama..." _What's her connection with it?

_"...traveling all across Japan..." _Why would she travel so much?

All the questions to ask another time.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be of Kagome's thoughts on these moments._


End file.
